White Romance
by Calisaperson
Summary: When you are all alone, with no one in the world. A little pale goes a long way for Karkat and who better to be pale than the sweet loving, WAIT WOULDN"T WANNA SPOIL IT, just kidding it is Kanaya of course. First fiction, probably riddled with errors, but I had to get it up. RatedT for Karakt's soon coming language go figure. Way not finished. I just wanted to upload
1. Prologue

White Romance

Prologue

Darkness was his only friend, that was all Karkat could think or believe on that damn asteroid. Everyone was gone, he was a lonely sobbing mess without a friend in the world. Gamzee left his moirailgence and even though Terezi broke off her redrom with Dave, she still avoided Karkat like the plague. Everyone was gone. It got to be too much for him at times. He would just lay in bed all day and daydream, daydream about things being better. Maybe a world where he wasn't a freak, where he wasn't alone. He knew it wasn't real though, just a fake world where someone would love him in any of his quadrants. No quadrant was for him. Never would one be for him.

Well, that was what he thought at least. Unbeknownst to Karkat though someone would. A very very deep pale sided love, leaning so pale it was practically a pure white. Karkat didn't know that though and his secret pale admirer would never bring it up to him.

One day though late in the day. When most trolls would normally be sleeping he found out. This is that story, the story of a White Romance.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late in the day when Karkat got up, too fucking late if you would have asked him, daymares had been bothering him again and he needed some warm hoofbeast milk if he was ever going to be able to sleep again. This was a cycle for him. Daymare, milk, avoid humans (the non-nocturnal freaks), sleep, wake up, repeat. God he hated it so much, but this was his life now, so he guessed he had to deal with it.

Lucky for him today both the humans were busy in the "library" and not the nutritionblock. He guessed they were busy learning more garbage about trolls, or maybe about the "Fucking stupid game shit they were going to have to shift through." after they made it to the new session. This was fine with him, the less he had to see Dave the better. Rose wasn't too awful but she was Kanaya's matesprit, which made him mildly uncomfortable. Not because Karkat was awkward or anything with quadrants(which he was) but more so because the thought of a human and a troll being in any quadrant still made his skin crawl. Though he did have that black flirtation at one point with John... "NO!" he would think though, "Humans and trolls just don't mix!"

Deep down, Karkat knew though it was primarily jealously that fueled his hate for these relationships around the asteroid. He wanted a matesprite, a very particular one, but it wasn't going to happen. Probably that was his biggest regret through the game, hell even before the game. "Dammit!" Karkat soon realized his eyes were getting red and watery and he quickly made his way to the nutrition block. By quickly this meant borderline running, the angry troll never did understand the difference between quick, and running around like a asshat.

While rushing through the halls however he started to not pay attention to what was in front of him and soon ran into another passer by. He fell onto the floor outright and immediately

It felt as though his head was spinning, he probably had a concussion from falling onto the concrete like that, this was confirmed when he moved his head a little and his whole head felt like it was a bag of rocks, this then cause his head to instantly fall back down. The now concussed troll attempted to look up again, after a second of getting his thoughts back, into what just happened.

He had expected to see Dave, probably saying something about how stupid he was or that he needed to watch where he was going but instead he saw a different face. One of worry. Kanaya was standing over him and looked shocked, surprised and above all once again, worried. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. It was at this point Karkat realized the loud ringing in his ears. He couldn't hear jack shit and it drove him shithive maggots he wanted to know what she was saying or why she was up. Yet before he could even think to ask it all went black and he was unconscious.


End file.
